


Rain Down on Me

by Neurological_hurricane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A sad little fic to soothe my mind., F/F, Gen, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Sometimes I want a Kara myself, Sort Of, Talk Nerdy To Me, also, and depressed, and needs help, it’s just sad, kara’s superhearing to the rescue, or a theory about it, please read the notes, quantum entanglement, she’s vulnerable, this is my sober and rested brain don’t ask me what it comes up with when exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurological_hurricane/pseuds/Neurological_hurricane
Summary: You know how depression renders you incapable of doing basic things, like showering?And what happens when Kara ‘sunshine’ Danvers comes to the rescue?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Rain Down on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, quick remider: you are loved. You are allowed to break down and be vulnerable. You are worth help and attention and all that. 
> 
> You are strong <3

Broken sobs tore through her chest as it heaved to get the very much needed oxygen. She couldn’t do it. She could not motivate herself to get out of her bed, into the bathroom, out of her clothes from the previous nights and under the shower. Too overwhelming a task. 

_Just…break it up into smaller tasks. One at a time._

And she tried, honestly, she tried her _damn best._

_Come on Lena, just… sit up. Start with that._

That she could do, barely, but she did it anyway. 

_Okay, good. Now get your feet hanging over the side of your bed. Okay good. You are doing well. Straighten your legs, stand up…_

And so she told her body every little thing she wanted it to do to get to the bathroom, 3 meters away from her bed.  
And when she got past that threshold, her legs gave in. She fell to the ground, on her knees, nose pressed on the fact that she was too weak to even get herself to shower. 

And there was nothing she could do. 

‘Lena?’

 _Oh shit._ She broke down upon hearing that voice. Ugly sobs escaped the barrier of her lips, quivering, and her eyelids closed themselves to prevent her from drowning in the flood of her tears.  
Hurried feet entered the white-tiled room and she heard the shifting sound of a raincoat when Kara kneeled down near her. 

‘Hey, shh. I’ve got you’, Kara enveloped her in the weight of her embrace. Her cries continued to echo through the sterile room for quite some time, until they didn’t anymore; until they subsided to sobbing and unsteady breathing, all the while Kara’s fingers threaded through her matter hair and Kara’s voice whispered sweet nothings to her and Kara just let her be who and how she needed to be at that moment.

A soft sentence broke the surface of silence that they were encapsulated in: ‘Do you want me to help you?’, and Lena only found her head bobbing up and down. Talking was too exhausting, and she knew that Kara would accept her like this, not make fun of her like everyone in her past had. She was safe.

_She felt safe._

The blonde stood up and held out her hands to Lena, a silent offer.  
Lena took them. 

_Mask off, accept the help. Allow yourself to be human, Lena,_ she told herself. And so she did. She let Kara help her out of her pencil skirt, without judging her or asking how she fell asleep in her CEO-clothes. Lena tried unbuttoning her shirt, with fingers that trembled like an earthquake, and Kara looked at her while laying her hands on the brunette’s, eyes asking her if she wanted her to take over the task.  
Lena relented.

Vulnerable, that’s the word she could best describe her current state with, sitting on the shower floor, warm water running down her back and mixing itself with her silent, salty tears.  
Kara rid herself of her t-shirt and jeans and joined Lena in the shower in her underwear.

‘I heard the thud of you falling, and your restrained sobs, you know…’

Kara took a seemingly random bottle of shampoo from behind her, squeezing some onto her hands.

‘…and I located you in your bathroom. So I figured that you wanted to shower or something.’

Lena took a breath and with it came the scent of the shampoo that didn’t smell like hers. Soft fingers began to work the shampoo into her long hair, washing her scalp. Some of the tension began to leave her body at the sensation.

‘You once asked me if I knew what quantum entanglement was. I didn’t. But I am also curious so I researched it. And made a theory about it that isn’t scientifically proven at all. Do you want me to ramble about that to distract you?’ 

A small nod. 

‘So, what if the universe that we live in started as a compressed flock of antimatter? But what if it didn’t explode just because, but instead collided with another flock of compressed antimatter?  
Maybe the two created a zygote in which we live.’

Lena sniffled, but stopped full-on crying by now. Kara was amazing.

‘So I was thinking, if all we are and know to exist is made of stardust and space matter, and we as living creatures exist just because two cells found each other and collided… Maybe the phenomenon of identical twins exist outside of a womb. Maybe some particles and specs of dust divided in a way that made them genetically identical, but you know, not in the way DNA does that…  
Anyway, in psychology experiments, the seperated identical twins at birth, and yet they developed similar mannerisms and habits, even when they were seperated and raised in different environments. So, what if… what if Quantum Entanglement is the celestial version of an identical twin?’

It hung in the air for a while, words in heavy oxygen, but like a breathing aid in the pressurised ocean of emotions Lena was in.  
The hands in her hair stopped their movements. She heard some clicking sounds and felt warm water run over her hair while Kara rinsed out the bubbles.  
The showerhead was placed in its holder again, water still flowing over both of them, and Kara’s hands took place on Lena’s shoulder. She felt them slide over them and saw Kara sinking down in fron of her, taking her hands and ducking her head to meet Lena’s own eyes. She barely breathed out the next question, almost seeming tob e afrais of the words’ concequences.

‘What if the stardust that made up our hearts are from the same thing?’

…and Lena pulled her hands away and just lunged at Kara, hugging her so close. Because someone actually took the time to try and understand her, tried and took time to understand her.

She held onto the blonde, putting all her love and awe into the embrace. Because she felt the same. And she was glad that Kara told her that in her own language.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick explanation: a zygote is what a fertillized egg is called the first 6 days when it hasn’t settled in the womb yet. 
> 
> Identical twins form somewhere in this period, most commonly, by the cells not forming one, but two zygotes/embryos when they divide.
> 
> I am European, so I most commonly use the metric system, but 3 meters is roughly 10 foot.


End file.
